1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the arrangement of a plurality of gears relative to one another, such as in a gear box.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Gears are rotational bodies with teeth that are intended to mesh with teeth defined in another body. The most common situation is for a gear to mesh with another gear, but a gear can mesh with any device having compatible teeth, such as linear-moving racks, chains, and belts. When two gears are meshed, the motion of the first gear in a first direction causes the second gear to rotate in a second direction opposite to the first direction. Gears are used to transmit motion and power without slippage. Depending on their construction and arrangement, gears can transmit forces at different speeds, torques, or in a different directions, from a power source. The speed of the driven gear, in revolutions per minute (rpm), is dependent upon its diameter and the diameter and speed of the driving gear.